Field of the Invention
This invention patent relates to a display hutch. More particularly, this invention relates to a display hutch that may be shipped flat, then “automatically” assembled by squaring up the hutch body and pushing downward and rearward on a rear support.
Description of the Related Art
Display hutches can be used to display items in a retail setting. Typically display hutches are made of multiple components and sometimes even require fasteners. Display hutches can also require complex assembly steps, and can be large even when knocked down. The present disclosure is designed to solve these problems.